Dolls and figurines have been collected and played with by persons of all ages for centuries. The earliest dolls were handmade using materials at hand such as wood or stone. Although some dolls are still handmade of materials such as cloth or ceramic, most dolls currently are mass produced and composed of plastic materials.
Traditional dolls usually have the normal body structure of humans or animals and sometimes fanciful creatures. For dolls bearing a human resemblance, those dolls often have a body containing arms and legs, a head with a face and all, some, or no facial features, and hair. Hair is conventionally attached permanently to the doll head, whether the doll is handmade or mass produced. This limits what the dolls can look like, in terms of hairstyles, materials used, and overall appearance.
In some cases the hair comprises a replaceable wig to thereby gain some flexibility with respect to hairstyle and so forth. The choices for replaceable wigs for dolls, however, is also restricted to only which replacement wigs, either brand or generic, are available that fit a particular doll's head size and shape.
With the dolls in use today, there is an overall restriction on what the doll's head covering can look like in that the head covering is generally immutable. Only the designers and manufacturers of the dolls can decide what each doll looks like and how much, if any, change can be made in terms of hair replacements. These restrictions place limitations on the doll owner's or user's creativity and ability to change or modify how a doll looks. This limitation is confined to what options are available for replacement hair, including wigs or the like.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.